Heatblast
Heatblast 'is Ben's Pyronite form Bio Appearance *Ben 10: Humanoid made of yellowish fire and covered in red rocks. The top of his head is a flame. His eyes are round, yellow, and connected to his head flame. The Omnitrix is on his chest. *Ultimate Alien: Similar to Ben 10. Rocks are a darker red. Eyes are no longer connected to head flame. *Omniverse: Same as Ultimate Alien except that eyes are reconnected to flame. *Gwen: Same as Ben 10. *Ben 10,000: Same as Ben 10 except with fire spouts on shoulders. *Four Years Old: Same as Ben 10 only smaller. *Ultimate Alien Young: Similar to Ultimate Alien, with a lighter red. Powers *Heatblast can create, absorb, and control fire. *Heatblast can fly by himself or use a rock. Appearances Total: 44 (40 by Ben) Total Time: 48min38s/2918s (47min/2820s by Ben) Ben 10 S1E1 And Then There Were Ten - 3min6s S1E2 Washington B.C. - 1min52s S1E4 Permanent Retirement - 1min50s S1E6 Tourist Trap - 2min41s S1E7 Kevin 11 - 2min22s S1E8 The Alliance - 1min53s S1E12 Side Effects - 2min16s S1E13 Secrets x2 - 3min8s S2E2 Big Tick - 5s S2E4 Gwen 10 (Gwen) - 45s S2E13 Back With A Vengeance x5 - 54s S3E1 Ben 10,000 (Ben 10,000) - 7s S3E2 Midnight Madness - 49s S3E7 Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures! - 43s S3E10 Monster Weather - 1min20s S3E13 The Visitor - 49s S4E3 Don't Drink the Water - 1min17s S4E4 Big Fat Alien Wedding - 2min7s S4E7 Ken 10 (Ben 10,000) - 3s S4E9 Ben 10 vs. The Negative 10: Part 2 - 6s Survival Skills - 51s Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix - 1min49s Ben 10: Race Against Time - 2min8s Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens x2 - 1min47s Total: 30 (27 by Ben) Total Time: 34min48s/2088s (33min53s/2033s by Ben) Ben 10: Alien Force Did not appear Ben 10: Ultimate Alien S1E16 The Forge of Creation (Young Ben) - 43s S2E3 Viktor: The Spoils - 2min8s S3E7 The Ultimate Sacrifice - 3s S3E18 The Beginning of the End - 2m S3E19 The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1 - 2m1s Total: 5 (4 by Ben) Total Time: 6min55s/415s (6min12s/372s by Ben) Ben 10: Omniverse S1E3 A Jolt From the Past - 45s S1E4 Trouble Helix (Young Ben) - 1min14s S1E9 Of Predators and Prey: Part 1 - 58s S1E10 Of Predators and Prey: Part 2 - 11s S2E5 Malefactor x2 - 42s S2E9 Store 23 - 51s S3E1 Showdown: Part 1 - 1m53s S4E1 T.G.I.S. - 21s Total: 9 (9 by Ben) Total Time: 6min55s/415s (6min55s/415s by Ben) Comics Total: 1 (1 by Ben) Total Panels: 12 (12 by Ben) Ben 10: Omniverse Ghost Ship - 12 panels Total: 1 (1 by Ben) Total Panels: 12 (12 by Ben) Video Games *Ben 10: Protector of Earth *Ben 10: Galactic Racing *Ben 10: Omniverse: The Game *Ben 10: Omniverse 2 (3DS only) First Lines *'OS: "AAaaaaah! I'm on fire! I'm on fire!" - And Then There Were 10 *'UA': "I'm fresh outta tanks, Your Hiney, but I am bringing the heat" - Viktor: The Spoils *'OV Teen': "Heatblast? Seriously?" - A Jolt From the Past *'OV Young': "Oh yeah! Get ready to roast, Malware!" - Trouble Helix Galleries *Heatblast/Gallery *Heatblast/Gallery of Scenes Related *Crabdozer (predator) Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10 Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:11 year old Aliens